Kaji zumo
'Character First Name' Zumo 'Character Last Name' Kaji 'IMVU Username' Zumoari 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 1/1/195AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Sunagakurian 'Height' 5'0 'Weight' 85 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' NAY 'Affiliation' Sunagakure 'Relationship Status' single 'Personality' A very secretive person around other and not open, or shows feelings, unless he is with his team and sensai or the kuzekage. Then he is very happy, shows his feelings a lot, outgoing, open, caring, and protective. He cares about his teamates a lot, so if you mess with them you mess with me. He also cares about his team leader too. He also will protect the peopl he is in a team with, and his senpai. he is a very honorable ninja, and clan and village member. He will never betray them no matter what happens, or what he can do or get. he is very polite to everyone, and others, and he is polite when being trained and givin orders. He carrys out his orders honourable and hounourable represents his clan. He is also funny at times and sometimes likes making people laugh. 'Behaviour' Zumo is a quite, respectful, loyal, energetic, caring and protective ninja. He is usually full of energy but doest show it and has a generous and strong minded heart. he steps up as a leader when it is needed, and trains heartfully, hardly, and doesnt complain. 'Nindo (optional)' "lets get dem" 'Summoning' 'Bloodline/Clan' Kaji 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' fire 'Element Two' wind 'Weapon of choice' TBD 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, strength 'Weaknesses' taijutsu, stamina 'Chakra colour' teal 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total:17.5 'Jutsu List' 'Allies' Sunagakure 'Enemies' TBD 'Background Information' Zumo was born into a wealthy and dangerous family. Zumo was a lifly and active child when growing up, always training, playing, and doing things others his age wouldnt do. For example, one time his friend was being bullied by one of the younger ninja in the village that was teaching at the acadamy because he couldn't get one of his jutsu's down, and he couldn't control his chakr enough to walkacross water or walk up a tree with no hands; so he went over and punch the bully ninja ad that was the end of that. He also like trying different things with his chakra control and jutsus. He liked walking on the water with his hands which was extremely difficult to do and took him a couple weeks to get down. In acadamy schoo he had a specific strength for jutsu's and hand seals and exceeded other students in it and surpassed them quicklyin that area. He had has an older brother who he never sees anymore because he is always awayon missions. His brother was on a jounin team with a taijutsu specialest and he had a younger sister a little older than me and they introduced us to eachother. So that is how Zumo and Bella Oda met. They trained and played together as little kids. When she was in acadamy school at age 12 he was 7, and he helped her with his hand seals, while she helped him train with his taijutsu. So now he and Bel are good friends. He has been able to practice throwing kunai and shuriken because of is older brother and Belle shoing and helping him. Also they helped train him in his chakra control. As a child he ran somewhat and built up his strength from an inferior weakness to one of his strengths. He practiced punches, kicks, pushups, situps, lifting, running, chinups, pullups and throwing/stabbing with kunai an shuriken. His clan has a very powerful, dangerous, and has a very effective Kekkei Genkia. He is a quick learner, good listener, and very loyal. He will never ever betray or do anything against his clan, or village under no matter what circumstances. He will always protect and be for his village, clan, and friends. 'Roleplaying Library' Kaji_Zumo_Genin_Examination 'Approved by:' Tou Isabella Hyuuga Yume Category:Unapproved Category:Sunagakure Member Category:Academy Student